The Hidden Prince Revised
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: The Hidden Prince with a twist


AN: PLEASE READ HERE : PLEASE READ HERE : PLEASE READ HERE :

Look I don't own the sailor scouts, or the chibi scouts. I only own the characters besides them. Angel Raye owns the chibi scouts, except for Renie. I am allowed to use the chibi scouts since this is an revised version of THE HIDDEN PRINCE.

The Hidden Prince (revised)

Chapter 1

Evicted Once Again

"Late! Late!" The 20 year old college student yelled as his door flew open. Usually, everybody would turn at this. But they didn't. They were so used to the boy running late that it just became part of their day.

Suddenly, the boy about 5'10" sprinted out of the room. Grabbing the ledge, he jumped over realizing that jumping would be faster then using the stairs. One foot on the ground, slipping, and a large thud filled the area.

The landlady looked at the troubled youth. "Umm, Kaze-san, you know you just jumped from the second story, right?"

"Is that why my face hurts?" the boy responded as he lifted his face from the dirt only to have a broom sticking right in front of it. "Don't worry; I'll make it to school on time!"

The landlady pushed down on the broom hitting Kaze straight on the nose. "I got one word for you, Kaze-san: SAT-UR-DAY."

"Sat-ur-day?" Kaze swirled this around his head for a minute. "Satur-Day... Saturday? OH, SHAVING CREAM!"

"You know, that's your 15th time you've done that," the landlady pointed out brushing her long black hair back. "And if you keep up this recklessness, I will be forced to evict you."

Kaze's hands slipped making him land on the broom. Thus, the broom handle forced the landlady to drop to her knees. Kaze glanced up looking at a very redden landlady. He knew he couldn't escape this time, but that didn't stop him from trying, "I'm truly sorry about this! I swear it won't happen again!"

"You're right, it won't," the landlady sneered as she got to her feet, "because I want you out. Out by Monday!"

Kaze climbed to his feet slowly trying not to show his sadness. With an indefinite face, he turned and walked back to his apartment. His feet met each stair with a clump. Closing the door softly, he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Great… I did it again."

* * *

"Any luck with the training, honey?" Queen Serenity asked her pink haired daughter.

The girl shrugged before answering, "They're actually getting to work with each other for once. Except Gloria and Daisy. They're fighting a lot more then usual."

"Give them time," Serenity answered remembering how much Raye, her priestess friend, and she used to fight. And somewhat did on occasion. "They'll come around."

"I hope so…" the girl answered as Mina ran in.

"Renie dear, I need you to leave us for a bit," Serenity ushered her daughter out of the room. "Now, Mina, what's the status?"

* * *

After making a few phone calls, Kaze threw the phone to the floor breaking it. Nobody could take him in. How could they understand? He had nowhere to sleep now.

"WHY WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT?" He yelled at the top of his voice trying to attract someone's attention.

The computer screen turned on and whirled around to face the idiot sitting on the floor. "I know that you're in a bind, Idiot-san, but have you tried Marie's number? Although, what I'm suggesting is immoral. But it may just solve your current problem. On the other hand, you got mail."

"Who is it?"

"Processing…"

"Oh great, I think I'll go treat myself to some turkey…"

The computer turned to him and displayed an angry face. Kaze thought to himself as he passed it, why do I have a computer with a rotten personality?

"Finished!" The computer called out triumphantly. "From Moon Queen:

"Well, Kaze! How've you been? You haven't emailed me in a while! It's Saturday so you probably thought there was school and ran for it… Am I right?"

Kaze cringed for a second. Did he have a stalker trailing him? Moon Queen had been emailing him since he ever got on the computer. He cringed again realizing his first email was from Moon Queen.

"Anyway, I hear your class is going to Crystal Tokyo! You're so lucky! You should have fun there! But beware, he's coming." The computer concluded.

"Reply with: Thanks," Kaze grunted as he grabbed a box and started to throw in clothes. "Then call Marie, my phone is dead."

"Hello?" A feminine voice rang from the computer speakers. He was relieved to here this voice.

"Marie, it's Kaze," he announced softly tossing in his alarm clock into the box.

"What do you want?" the computer shrieked.

Kaze covered his eyes with his hand, "Look, I need a place to store my computer for a while."

"You got evicted out of your apartment again, haven't you?"

"No comment."

"I can't keep sticking my neck out for you, you know!" the computer screeched. "You can't come to Crystal Tokyo because of money, right? Let's say that you managed to go, I think I would be alright with sharing my apartment for a while."

"I can't accept that…" Kaze spazzed as one of plates slipped out of his hands and crashed on the floor.

"KAZE?"


End file.
